The 100 Preferences & Short Stories
by HopeVainProductions
Summary: The 100 Preferences & Short Stories. Currently not taking any requests. Includes: Bellamy Blake, Finn Collins, John Murphy, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green.
1. First Encounter

Bellamy Blake: The first time you met Bellamy was after you landed on Earth. You were one of the 100 sent to the Earth with Octavia being your best friend. She was also the one who introduced him to you. You and Bellamy had met briefly at the masquerade when you were trying to find Octavia, asking him where she was.

Finn Collins: You met Finn when the two of you were on your way to the ground. Finn passed you when you were sitting on your seat, sending you a wink before continuing his 'travels' around the drop ship.

John Murphy: The first time you and Murphy locked eyes was when you were siding with Clarke and Wells, telling the others that you all should go to Mount Weather. He didn't agree with you; therefore the two of you spent the whole incident glaring at each other and throwing sassy remarks at each other.

Jasper Jordan & Monty Green : You, Jasper and Monty met while being on the Ark. The three of you were best friends, having met when you were seven, they being older than you. You didn't meet each other until you all were being sent to the ground for a second chance.


	2. Bellamy Blake - Memory From The Past

The moonlight showed its light onto the lake as loud voices were filling the forest near the drop ship in which the 100 teenagers had found their way onto the ground. It was the Unity Day party - teenagers celebrating the decision made by 12 nations to save as many people as possible. For them it was another reason to drink booze and relax, to take their mind of the recent bloody events that had occurred.

You were dancing around the large fire that was made not too while ago. There was no music heard, but that didn't stop you just like it hadn't before. Your cup was placed tightly into your hands as you tried to stop the liquid from spilling onto the ground. A few drops landed onto your dark jeans, but you didn't let that stop you from having fun - you didn't remember the last time you had laughed that much as you were during that night.

Bellamy sat near the ship, his eyes fixated on you. A smile appeared onto his face as he observed you dancing along with the other teenagers that were brave enough to make their way to you. A lot of them were scared on Bellamy's wrath - although you could be very scary when you really wanted to. His hands placed the cup onto his lips as he swallowed the strong alcohol with small sips. During the whole night he had observed you - not that he didn't trust you, but he couldn't get enough of seeing your beautiful face. Your smile, the way your hair jumped up and down when you were dancing, the light in your eyes every time he looked into them. In his mind you were perfect, you were his goddess.

 _It was another Unity Day celebration when Bellamy attended the event - he had a day off, therefore he was allowed to attend the masquerade. He had managed to find himself a suit. It was bound to be a nice evening, especially since he could see his sister Octavia without anyone realizing that she was her sister._

 _He had found his way into the hall where the dancing took place - his eyes wondered around the place, looking for the dark haired girl named Octavia. His eyes didn't spot her; instead it was you who he found. Your red colored dress stood out from the black mass of dresses that could be seen around the room. Your face was covered with a mask that was the same color as your dress was. You were smiling as you were talking to the same girl Bellamy was looking for._

 _With a shaky laugh he made his way towards the two of you. Your laugh sounded angelic as a smile appeared onto his face when he was close enough to hear it. As soon as Octavia spotted her brother she gave him a tight hug, making you turn towards them as you observed the happy smile Octavia was wearing._

 _As soon as the siblings pulled away, Bellamy turned his attention towards you. Octavia followed his action as he moved closer to you as she whispered his name into your ear, making you aware that he was her brother. She had told you months ago, making you promise not to tell anyone._

 _You pulled your mask up, revealing your gorgeous face. He could swear he felt his mouth fell open as he saw the beauty standing in front of him. Your E/C eyes looked deep into his, making his light up with a spark. Your pink lips formed into a smile as you handed him your hand._

 _" Y/N." You introduced yourself, making him do the same. For a moment the two of you looked into each other's eyes without saying anything until all hell broke loose as Octavia was dragged away and you were locked up for keeping the secret._

Bellamy got pulled back to the present by a kiss that you planted onto his cheek. You had made your way to him, sitting in front of him with your legs under your butt. You flashed the same smile like you did months ago, making him do the same every time he saw you smiling.

" Are you alright?" You wondered, concern in your voice. He didn't reply; instead he placed his cup away, taking your hands into his as he kissed one of them, making you smile even wider than you were before.

" I am now."


	3. First Sign Of Affection

**Bellamy Blake:** " Clarke, we need you!" Bellamy's rough voice sounded around the camp as he made his voice towards the drop ship, you in his arms as you tried desperately to keep your eyes open. You had managed to get stabbed by one of the Grounders, hitting you hard into your stomach. Bellamy looked down to you, seeing you almost closing your eyes.

" Y/N, you need to stay awake." He said as he looked around the camp, looking for any sign of Clarke. You looked up to him, managing a small smile onto your face as he placed you onto one of the tables inside the ship.

" Well, this sucks." You said, placing your hands onto your stomach, seeing all of the blood on your hands from the wound. At some point you just couldn't keep your eyes open, you just had to close them because of the tiredness that was taking over you.

You had no clue how long you were out. You tried to open your eyes, but stopped as soon as you heard a familiar voice speaking to you, your hand in his.

" Y/N, I don't know if you can hear me or not. It doesn't really matter because I'll say it anyways. I know that we aren't always on the right terms and you don't approve my leading ways, but I am only doing this to protect you and Octavia. The two of you are the most important persons in my life now, and I would die for the both of you. You're a warrior, Y/N. Just keep fighting for me, okay?"

At this point you tried desperately to keep your eyes closed, only because you didn't want him to find out that you had actually heard what he had said. But then he left your side because he was needed, giving you a perfect opportunity to 'wake up'.

 **Finn Collins:** " I don't care what you say, Bellamy, this wristband isn't coming off." You said as you faced him, every other of the 100 observing the two of you. You stood still, your mind made up on that matter, not allowing any of your fellow companions influence you.

" Whatever you wish, Y/N. Then don't come begging us for some food." He said, making some of his clique members cheer for him. Annoyed you left the scene, settling yourself down near the dropship as you observed Bellamy, mentally cursing him and his search for more power.

You saw Finn move into your view, crabbing two pieces of meat which didn't go unnoticed to Bellamy who turned around to ask him about it.

" You do know that you are only allowed to take one, right?" He questioned, moving closer to Finn who didn't seem to be bothered by it as he took a bite of meat.

" Whatever the hell we want, right?" He said with a smirk as he walked away from him. As soon as you saw him coming closer to you you tried to leave the scene, but couldn't since he had already made his way to you, sitting next to you.

" Here you go." He said, giving you the untouched piece of meat.

" You do know that Bellamy could have done something to you?" You questioned, hesitantly accepting the meat as you took a piece of it.  
" I don't care." He replied, sending a smile over to you as the two of you eat your food chatting and laughing.

 **John Murphy:** " That guy is so annoying." You said with an annoyed expression to Clarke as the two of you walked around the forest, searching for Jasper who had been taken by the grounders. Bellamy and Murphy walked behind you, having a conversation on their own, although in some cases you saw Murphy glaring at you as you glanced over to them.

" I know, you have told me that for a hundred times at least." She replied with a chuckle as you rolled your eyes, moving faster than her to find Jasper as quickly as possible.

" Wait!" You turned around, hearing Bellamy's voice close behind you. Murphy and Clarke stood around you as you looked over to Bellamy with a raised eyebrow.

" What is it?" You questioned, seeing everyone glance behind you. You turned around, seeing fog approaching the four of you with an incredible speed.

Without even thinking you ran away from it, not glancing back to find out where everyone else were. You kept running and when you dared to look back you saw the fog not too far from you, moving closer to you with every step that you took to get away from it.

You noticed some caves near you, and you started running faster, finally reaching them. But then you noticed that there was no way for you to enter as they had been closed. You looked around you, looking for any hole to climb in, but you found none.

Then you felt a hand gripping yours, pulling you into the cave. Looking around you saw Murphy being the one that had pulled you. You glanced at his hand on yours, and as soon as he noticed where you were looking he pulled his hand away, casually looking around the cave.

" Guess we'll be staying here the night." You said, making him nod without saying anything to you.

The next hours the two of you spent away from each other, although you were in that kind of distance so that you were able to see each other. You hugged yourself, trying to get some warm since you had been shuddering for the past hour. Suddenly you noticed him walk over to you, his jacket in his hands as he handed it to you.

" Here, you're probably cold." He said to you casually. Your eyes widened in surprise as he made the gesture. With a smile you accepted his jacket before putting it over your shoulders. He walked back to his earlier position, sitting again on the ground like he had been before.

" Murphy?" You said, making him look over to you.

" Yes?" He questioned, making you send a small smile over to him.

" Thank you. For the jacket and for saving my life." You thanked him, making him nod.

" No problem." He replied before you adjusted yourself, falling quickly asleep with a smile on your face.

 **Jasper Jordan:** Instead of Octavia you were the one who decided to go swimming after arriving on the Earth. You hadn't seen a lake never before, and you didn't even think about something lurking in the water, ready to attack you. You yelled for Clarke to join you, and for a second she even thought about it before deciding against it.

You didn't let that bother you as you stayed in the water, letting it make your clothes wet. You smiled as you saw Jasper and Monty walking towards you, ready to join you. You froze as you felt something touch your leg. Suddenly you were pulled underneath the water as you desperately tried to get free from whatever it was stopping you.

Without thinking Jasper jumped into the water, trying to find you. He went under the water, looking around for you but couldn't see you. He appeared to the surface, looking around before yelling your name.

Then he noticed you appearing onto the surface not too far from him. He moved swam quickly to you, wrapping his arms around you as he began swimming towards the shore. The two of you fell onto the ground, you on top of him before you moved away from him. You sent a smile towards him before wrapping your arms around him and letting him know how grateful you were.

 **Monty Green:** You and Murphy glaring at each other was a sight that everyone had gotten used to since it happened every day and not one time in a day. You were a person who didn't like people bossing you around, and unfortunately Murphy was one of the 100 who tried to boss you around. At first it was only one time in a day, but then seeing how you disliked it he bossed you around on purpose, seeing your dislike.  
Since you couldn't stand it the two of you got into huge fights daily. Some of the 100 got used to it, not even bothering to say anything to the two of you since they knew it wouldn't change anything.

But one day the argument between the two of you got extremely heated. You were yelling at him because he somehow 'forgot' to give you any weapons, leading you into a very dangerous incident you couldn't come out of if Finn hadn't saved you.

At some point you got really tired of him and you punched him hard, leading to him falling onto the ground. He looked up to you, a smirk forming onto his face as he moved towards you, giving you also a punch to your face. And it wasn't a weak one. You tackled him to the ground until he managed to move on top of you until he was pulled away by Monty, who didn't let go of him.

You moved towards him, ready to punch him again, but you were stopped by Bellamy, who calmed you down. You left the scene without saying anything to anyone with a mission to find something cold for your jaw.

After a few minutes of searching you couldn't find anything, leading you into some frustration.

" Who the hell used the last bit of ice?!" You jelled, dropping some of the supplies onto the ground as you turned around, seeing Monty there.  
" I thought you could use it." He said, holding a pack of ice in his hands. You moved closer to him, taking the package from his hands without saying anything. Then he noticed the blood dripping from your hand.

He managed to find some bandages he could put around your hand. He moved next to you, taking your hand into his.

" May I?" He questioned, motioning towards your hand you hadn't even noticed was bleeding. You nodded, giving him a silent approval to what he was planning on doing. The both of you stayed silent, until he had managed to place the bandages around your hand. You smiled, saying a 'thank you' to him before he left, leaving you alone with a smile on your face.


	4. John Murphy - Listen For Once

When you landed on Earth you couldn't be happier than you were. You had been stuck on space for seventeen years and your dream was to see the Earth before your execution. You were a criminal, just like to other 100 teenagers that were sent to the ground along with you. But now you were given a second chance, and you couldn't be happier than you were.

The first hours on the ground were a joy for everyone, especially for you. You were busy admiring the nature around you when a sudden yell caught your attention. You rushed to the scene, seeing one of the teenagers named John Murphy, commonly just Murphy, hold one of the girls near the fire that others had made. You learned about his and Bellamy Blake's intention to get all of the wristbands off from all of the 100 teenagers.

Clarke and Wells were the first ones to question Bellamy's methods. Even though you had no one on the Ark you sided with Clarke, understanding why it was important for them to know that Earth was survivable. You spent the day along with Clarke and Wells as you tried to figure out where Mount Weather was located, which was also a place your supplies were dropped.

"Clarke. I'm coming with you." You shouted as you saw her getting ready to leave for the place. You didn't want to stay with Bellamy nor Murphy, because you knew that they would start bothering you about your wristband. Who knew what they would do to get it from you.

"Sorry, Y/N, but I need you here. Someone needs to keep an eye on Wells." Clarke explained as you rolled your eyes.

"I don't need a babysitter." He announced as you shot him a look, your eyes travelling to his ankle, which was already in bad shape.

"No, but you'll slow them down. And for your information I don't plan on being your babysitter." You said, sending him a glare before turning your attention back to Clarke.

"Be careful, okay." You said, sending her a smile before she passed you, leaving for Month Weather.

The first hour they left was peaceful for you and Wells. No one dared to pick a fight with you, and they left you alone. And since Wells was with you the both of you were left alone, leaving you to deal with your own stuff.

But your peaceful evening didn't last for long as you noticed Bellamy making your way to you, Murphy next to him. You rolled your eyes, already knowing what they wanted from you. You stood up and shot them a fake smile as they made their way over to you.

"Hey, Y/N." Bellamy said as Murphy moved next to you, sending you a smirk. You turned to him, glaring into his eyes.

"You try anything, and I'll kick the living crap out of you." You said, making him chuckle along with Bellamy.

"Ouch. She's a tough one." Bellamy remarked as he took a step closer to you, looking down to you due to him being a little taller than you were.

"You know Y/N, I could really use your help." He said quietly, but loud enough for you to hear.

Suddenly another scream interrupted the three of you. Bellamy took off, not even glancing at you. Murphy on the other hand stayed next to you. Suddenly he grabbed your hand, placing a metal between your hand and the wristband you were wearing. You tried to pull away, but failed to do so. So you did the next best thing – with your free hand you punched his jaw, leading him to take a step away from you.

"I know that this I hard for you, but listen – this wristband isn't coming off unless I am died, do you hear me? So stop your attempts, because they won't succeed." You stated as the two of you glared at each other. Instead of him trying again he left with a loud sigh, leaving you surprised as you looked after him. You being surprised was an understatement. You honestly thought he wouldn't leave things like that, but he did and that raised a lot of questions, not only from you.


	5. First Thoughts Upon Meeting

**Bellamy Blake:** Bellamy was taken back by your beauty. Of course he had seen a lot of gorgeous girls before, but you were something extraordinary. You were a simple girl, but the glow around you fascinated him. He also liked how cheerful and optimistic you always were.

 _"Wow. God have mercy."_

 **Finn Collins:** Finn intentionally passed you when you were on the dropship. He was sitting near you, and as soon as his eyes landed on you he knew he had to make himself known to you. Therefore he took of his safety belt and made his way to you, sending only a simple wink. Your beauty was outstanding, and Finn was sure he hadn't seen anyone more beautiful than you were. Seeing you smile was something to die for.

 _"She's so close, but so far. What to do? I'll probably die, but it'll be worth it."_

 **John Murphy:** Murphy couldn't stand you, not one bit. You were so stubborn, and that bugged the hell out of him. Even though he thought of you as a pain in the ass he admired how you stayed true to your beliefs and how you didn't allow anyone to change them.

 _"Can she be any more annoying than she already is?"_

 **Jasper Jordan:** When you and Jasper met you were only seven years old, and that time he didn't care much about girls. But when the two of you met again he was speechless. He always liked you, but seeing you again made him realize that he had always loved you. He couldn't believe how gorgeous you turned up to be, and that made him immediately think how he didn't stand a chance with you.

 _"Is it- - No, it can't be. But she looks like Y/N. Is it really her?"_

 **Monty Green:** You and Monty met also when you were only children, leading you, him and Jasper to become best friends. He didn't see you again for many years, and when he did it was on the dropship. At first he wasn't sure whether it was you, and he had to ask Jasper before finally realizing that it really was you. After that he spent most of his time thinking what to say to you since the last time the two of saw each other he kissed you.

 _"Should I bring up the kiss? Maybe she doesn't even remember it. I wonder does Jasper remember that I kissed her."_


	6. Finn Collins - Matching Outfits

You felt a light poke on your side, making you groan. You felt too tired to move, not to mention to open your eyes to see the person poking you. You were usually a light sleeper, but due to your last night trip the only thing you wanted to do was to sleep. You felt like you hadn't slept for days, and because of that you wanted to stay in your bed for the whole day.

Unfortunately, duty called. You were supposed to go on a hunt today, even though right now it seemed something like mission impossible to you.

"Go away." You mumbled as you rolled over onto your stomach, your hands under the soft pillow. Your eyes stayed closed, but when the person poked you again you opened your eyes, a loud groan escaping your lips.

"Come on, sleepyhead, time to wake up." You identified the voice as Octavia's, who smiled down to you. You sat up on your bed, yawning as you rubbed your eyes.

"What time is it?" You questioned, although the voice coming from your mouth sounded a lot raspier than usual. Octavia chuckled as she glanced down onto her wristwatch.

"Almost two pm." She answered. You quickly jumped up from your bed, searching for any clothes to put on. Octavia observed you, laughing when she stood up, telling you that she would wait for you outside.

You ran over onto the wooden small cabinet, where all your clothes were put into. Without thinking you pulled out black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a green army jacket to put onto it. You quickly changed, throwing your sleeping clothes somewhere into the corner, not bothering to fold them as you were in a hurry for the hunt you were supposed to go on the next ten minutes. You grabbed your dark combat boots before walking over to the entrance of your tent.

You left your tent while pulling your hear into a high ponytail to stop them from distracting you. Another yawn escaped your lips as you sat onto one of the seats near your tent, ready to put your boots on. You had finished tying one of them when Bellamy's voice alerted you.

"Hey Y/N, you ready - -Wow." He stopped in his tracks, looking you up and down. You raised your head, raising your eyebrow.

"What?" You asked as Bellamy answered with a light chuckle, making you even more confused than you were before.

"Nothing, it's just... Did you and Finn see the same stylist or what?" He asked, laughing even more as you shook your head.

"What?" You asked, annoyed that he didn't explain what he meant by it. Instead of answering he shook his head as he left, yelling to you to hurry. Your eyes followed him when he was out of your sight as you turned your attention back to getting yourself ready.

After finishing you started walking towards your usual meeting point, which was a spot in the forest, not too far from the camp. Every one of the 100 knew that before going on a hunt they'd have to meet there to talk about the hunting plan. It wasn't a simple kill. You always talked about your meeting point if someone got separated, about your weapons and what roles everyone had in the plan. You were mostly used as bait. It wasn't because your life would be less important or anything, but it had to do with the fact that you were one of the fastest runners on the ground.

During your way over there you heard someone yell 'nice outfit' to you. Honestly, you had no clue what this was about. It wasn't like you hadn't worn the same outfit before. But what bugged you more was what Bellamy had said to you.

You reached at your meeting point, seeing Finn and Bellamy already there, but not Octavia, who was supposed to come with you as well. As you walked closer you saw Finn wearing the _exact_ same outfit as you were. Now it hit you – Bellamy had noticed that the two of you were wearing matching outfits.

"You've got to be kidding me." You remarked as Finn turned himself towards you, looking you up and down with a surprised look on his face. You started chuckling as you walked closer to him, a smile plastered onto your face.

"I guess we have the same fashion sense."


	7. Who Has A Crush On You?

**Bellamy Blake:** Murphy. You were surprised to say the least when he suddenly bursted out that he likes you. Bellamy happened to be near the two of you and heard what he had said. He ended up tying him to a tree, just like he had done to Atom before. You and Murphy ended up being good friends, but Bellamy always stayed vary of him, fearing that he might steal you from him.

 **Finn Collins:** Bellamy. There wasn't a day when Bellamy didn't tell you how much he liked you and how you should leave Finn for him. When Finn found out he was furious, ready to fight Bellamy, but you managed to calm him down. You ended up playing Cupid for Bellamy, finding girls amongst the 100 that Bellamy would like so that he would forget about his crush towards you.

 **John Murphy:** Jasper. Murphy grew a lot jealous whenever he saw you laughing at Jasper's jokes. Jasper was a funny guy, and Murphy, well, wasn't. Murphy knew that you liked guys who were funny, and that was something that added some fuel to the fire. He was sure that you would leave him for Jasper, and at some point he even told you that. Of course you laughed at him and told him that you loved him, not anyone else.

 **Jasper Jordan:** Monty. Jasper had known you as long as Monty had, and somehow Monty always seemed to know things about you that Jasper didn't. You had always known about Monty's crush towards you, but you had always liked Jasper and there wasn't a day you didn't tell him that. You intentionally kissed Jasper whenever the three of you were together to show him that you loved him.

 **Monty Green:** Finn. Monty was insecure whenever Finn showed how much of a macho he was towards you, was it helping you carry something heavy or something else. Monty wasn't as tough as Finn was, leading him to think that Finn is exactly the type of guy you like. You ended up proving him otherwise.


	8. John Murphy -(I Won't Admit) I'm In Love

There was no doubt about it: you were in love with John Murphy. Everyone around you could tell, but you were oblivious to your feelings towards him. The two of you were good friends, who spent a lot of time together. You stood by him during the whole wristband incident and you were the only one who could talk him out of trying to kill Wells. Everyone assured you that Murphy loved you, but you couldn't believe them.

Of course you and Murphy had had a lot of tender moments together, but you didn't think much of them. You were sure that those were the _friendly_ type of kisses on your cheek and the _friendly_ tight hugs he gave you occasionally. A part of you wanted to believe that Murphy loved you more than a friend, but at the same time you wished he didn't.

But suddenly you started noticing your feelings towards him. You found yourself looking over to him whenever you were enjoying your free time. You observed his eyes, his smirk he usually wore, and his body. Every inch of him seemed perfect. And that's when you realized you loved him.

You swore to yourself that you will never tell him about your feelings. He didn't feel the same towards you, and you didn't want to lose those kisses onto your cheek and hugs, even though they were only the _friendly_ types.

But Murphy _did_ love you. He loved when you placed your piece of hair behind your ear, how you smiled whenever he gave you a smile and how you laughed when he twirled you in the air. You were the only light in his life. He didn't even care whether he had anyone else in it – the only thing mattered was that _you_ would stay in his life.

That was the reason why he couldn't tell you about his feelings. He couldn't lose you. To him it seemed that he couldn't survive a day without your smile. He was deep in love, but couldn't tell you. He didn't notice the looks you gave him whenever he wasn't watching, being totally oblivious to your feelings.

Even when Bellamy told him you loved him he didn't believe it. 'She loves me as a friend,' he told Bellamy, leaving the subject. But whenever he was alone he couldn't stop but to think what Bellamy had told him. Was it possible that you loved him?

You and Murphy not admitting your feelings to each other bugged your close friends, but mostly Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke was your best friend and Bellamy was Murphy's, and somehow neither of you didn't listen to them. They were more than sure that the two of you were deeply in love, but they couldn't understand why you wouldn't admit it to one another.

After days of heartache you finally decided to tell Murphy about your feelings. Instead of telling him you decided to write him a letter. You spent the whole day trying to find words to write down. Somehow every word that you wrote seemed too desperate or just wrong. Finally something clicked and you managed to find the exact words to describe your feelings to him.

You spent the whole day in your tent, not wanting to face Murphy. Clarke had promised to pass the letter to him. You couldn't describe your surprise when you saw Clarke entering your tent with a letter in her hands. The only problem was that it wasn't the letter that you had written.

The letter was from Murphy. You opened it with shaking hands after letting Clarke know that you wanted to be alone. It was a love letter, telling you how he loved you and wanted you around him. The sentence that caught your eye was: '(I won't admit) I'm in love' which was the same sentence you had used in your letter. You instantly smiled and even let out a small squeal as you read the letter.

After that you left your tent and of course the first person you saw was Murphy, who was making his way to your tent. You stopped as he walked over to you, stopping in front of you. He smirked at you while you shot him a smile, the two of you staring into each other's eyes.

"I won't admit I'm in love." He whispered as you replied with the same sentence.

"I won't admit I'm in love."


	9. You Realize You're In Love With Him

**Bellamy Blake:** You and Bellamy knew that it was a fight that you couldn't win, but it was something that you had to try. You couldn't possibly let the grounders take what was now yours, and due to that all the delinquents had agreed to fight against them.

Raven had managed to build a bomb that would go off as soon as everyone was on the ship where it wouldn't affect any of you. It was confusing to say the least, to understand who your enemy was and who your friend was. You were fighting near the ship, pushing a knife into the back of a grounder who wanted to kill Monty. He dropped onto the ground as you pulled the knife out of him, your hands bloody. That was the first time you had killed someone, and the feeling inside of you wanted to make you throw up.

"Everyone get inside!" Clarke yelled as you helped Monty stand up, running towards the ship when you suddenly stopped, realizing that you hadn't seen your best friend Bellamy for quite some time now. You looked around, seeing Finn fighting a grounder, Bellamy joining in with the fight.

"Bellamy! You need to get inside now!" You yelled, not caring who heard you. You wanted to run to him, but you were grabbed, stopped from doing so. Bellamy managed to kill the grounder, and when he looked at you he grinned, something that he would always do whenever he was around you.

You knew that there were other grounders coming, just as you knew that Bellamy and Finn couldn't make out of there in time. Jasper tried to pull you inside of the ship, but failed to do so as you struggled against his grip desperately. Monty ran into his aid, now the two of you pulling you inside. Bellamy kept looking at you before he looked at Clarke, signaling for her to close the doors.

"No! You can't! No, Bellamy!" You yelled as the doors slowly closed before blocking your view, stopping you from seeing Bellamy. The explosion blasted as you dropped onto the ground, tears dropping from your eyes.

The sadness made you realize that you loved him. Loved him more than a friend. And you had lost the final chance to tell him that.

 **Finn Collins:** You and Finn were busy trying to run away from the acid fog when he suddenly spotted an old car not too far from you. The two of you ran to it as he helped you inside before stopping, trying to spot anyone else from your group. You pulled him inside as he shut the grille, locking the two of you inside of the old car.

You were worried, more like panicking. You knew what the fog would do to someone who would get into contact with it, and the death seemed horrible. What surprised you was how you were more worried about Finn and not about yourself as you kept going through the car, looking for any holes where the fog could come inside.

"Relax Y/N, we're safe here." He said, but it wasn't enough to make you relax. He grabbed your hand, making you drop onto the floor next to him. He had a bottle in his hands which he took a sip of before passing it to you.

"No, thank you." You responded, not wanting to taste something that had been in the car for almost a hundred years. You felt your hands shaking as you looked down at them, trying to calm yourself down.

Suddenly Finn grabbed your hands into his own, giving them a light squeeze as he looked into your eyes. You felt yourself relax as you stared at him, drowning into his eyes that you always wanted to look into.

 **John Murphy:** You were the only person that tried to stop the 100 from hanging Murphy. For some reason the two of you got along very well, much to everyone's surprise, including your own. You had witnessed Charlotte throwing herself off the cliff, knowing what it would lead to now. You knew that Murphy wasn't a bad person, at least not in heart, but it was almost impossible to convince others to believe so.

Bellamy threw Murphy to the ground, his fist hitting his face when you ran to Bellamy, trying to stop him from hitting Murphy any more. Bellamy simply pushed you away as he grabbed Murphy, bringing him closer to the cliff.

"If I ever catch you near the camp again, I'll kill you." He threatened before dropping him onto the ground and walking away, leaving you and Murphy alone. You ran to him, dropping onto your knees as you inspected his wounds on his face.

"Murphy, you can't leave." You said as you ripped a piece of cloth from your top, wiping the blood of his face.

"You heard Bellamy. No one wants me here." He responded, his eyes looking into yours.

And that's when you realized: _you_ wanted him to stay. _You_ didn't want him to leave you.

 **Monty Green:** You and Monty had been taken by the Mountain People, and even though the two of you were in separate cells you could see each other which gave you a lot of comfort. The door between the two of you made you angry as it was the only thing stopping you from going to Monty. You knew that someone would eventually find that place, and that you would be freed from the cells you were currently in.

It was late at night and you had already fallen asleep much to your surprise. It wasn't easy to sleep while being a prisoner, but you eventually needed sleep. A loud yelling from the cell next to you made you wake up. When you registered the voice as Monty's you ran to the door, seeing him being taken away. You started hitting the door, ignoring the pain in your hands as you yelled his name, yelled anything to stop them from taking him away. You saw him being drugged and that's when your brain registered that it hurt you a lot to see him like that, and it hurt you more that you were unable to help him.

 **Jasper Jordan:** You, Monty and Jasper had made up a plan to steal some herbs in order to make some moonshine. Deep down you knew it was a dumb plan, but somehow Jasper and Monty always ended up convincing you, especially Jasper with his puppy eyes that he always made to you.

The three of you had somehow managed to make your way into the room without getting caught which calmed you down a lot. Your heart was beating fast as you made your way into the dark room, trying to avoid any things to bump into. Monty and Jasper followed you close by before the three of you split up to search for the specific herbs that you needed.

You managed to find the ones that you needed when light was shown at you. You felt your heart jumping out of your chest as you looked at the guards that were standing in front of you.

"You know what's going to happen to you now, don't you?" One of the guards questioned as he grabbed you, making you drop the herbs you couldn't care less about.

"Who is with you?" He asked as he pulled you out of the door, stopping while the other guard searched the room. You bit your lip, knowing that you would curse yourself for the rest of your life, as long as it was.

"No one." You lied, knowing that you had to protect Monty and Jasper at all cost. What hurt you the most was to imagine Jasper being thrown into a cell for the stupid plan the three of you had. You widened your eyes as you realized something: you were willing to sacrifice yourself for Jasper. You couldn't help but to let out a chuckle as you realized that you had strong feelings for him as the guard stared at you strangely

But you didn't care. What you cared about was to protect Jasper with your own life.


	10. Bellamy Blake - We Both Benefit From It

You rolled on your bed, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. You and Bellamy had slept next to each other for the past week, and because of that you had trouble sleeping alone. You wished that he was next to you, his hands wrapped around your waist. But he wasn't. The two of you had to keep a low profile as some of the 100 were growing suspicious of your relationship with Bellamy. Not that there was a relationship. The two of you had been friends with benefits for the last month, and that was it. Although you had to admit that you were feeling a little bit more than you did in the beginning. Your feelings for Bellamy were growing, but currently you were satisfied with the position you had in his life, even if it was only his sleeping buddy.

The agreement between the two of you came out of the blue. The two of you had been drunk due to Monty's moonlight, and that led to kissing and sleeping together. At some point he told you that the two of you should be friends with benefits, and you agreed. The next morning you woke up with a headache and a slight uncertainty about the agreement as you weren't sure whether Bellamy even remembered about it or not. He proved to you that he remembered when he asked you to come to his tent for a talk, which ended up being a lot more than just a talk.

You pulled your blanket up to your neck as you lied on your back, your eyes looking at the ceiling. You closed them for a second, but opened them just as quickly as you had closed them. You sat up, running your hand through your hair as you looked around your tent, searching for your jacket. You didn't manage to find it, and then you remembered that you had forgotten it to a treeless spot near the camp, but still inside of the forest.

"Goddammit." You mumbled under your breath as you pushed the blanket off you, standing up and pulling your cargo pants on top of your oversized shirt you used as a nightgown. You took another jacket you owned, making your way out of your tent, closing it on our way out.

Slight snores sounded from another tents, and you noticed Jasper and Monty sleeping on the ground near the fire, Monty on top of Jasper. You chuckled to yourself, stumbling over the branches that were brought to the camp as firewood. The stars in the sky were your only light source as you tried your best not to fall down. You spotted the spot you had left your jacket to and started to make your way towards it when suddenly arms wrapped around you, raising you into the air as you screamed. But now sound came out from it due to the person's hand blocking your mouth.

"Shh, you wouldn't want to wake everyone up, now would you?" You heard Bellamy question as you shoved his hand away.

"Do you want to scare me to death?" You asked whispering, earning a chuckle from him.

"No, because then I couldn't do this." He said, pushing you against the first tree around the two of you. His lips crashed into yours as your hand moved to his neck, pulling him closer to you.

"And this." He said, his lips moving to your neck as you let out a sigh. You pulled away, looking into his eyes with a smirk on your face.

"What happened to staying away from each other?" You asked as Bellamy moved closer to you, his lips trying to kiss yours when you suddenly turned your cheek, making his lips kiss your cheek instead. You chuckled as you turned to Bellamy, seeing him look over to you with a grin on his face.

"You're teasing me right now, aren't you?" He asked, making you nod when you suddenly kissed him, catching him by surprise. The kissed lasted for seconds, and when you pulled away Bellamy's hands travelled to your thigs, pushing you upwards so that your legs were wrapped around his.

"Who would have thought that we end up doing something like this?" He asked, kissing you again.

"Why did you even want to be friends with benefits with me?" You asked, looking over to Bellamy with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, when I offered you to accept an agreement to be friends with benefits I didn't even think you'd agree." He answered, his lips forming a smirk.

"Oh my god, this I didn't expect." You heard Clarke's voice coming from a large bush not too far from you. You stood still, surprised that she would be sneaking up to the two of you. But when Finn, Octavia, Murphy and Atom moved from behind the same bush you silently cursed all of them, even though you knew that they were growing suspicious. You exchanged a look with Bellamy, making him drop you onto the ground. Each and every one of you stood still when suddenly Clarke started running towards the camp, her fellow companions behind her.

"You guys, Y/N and Bellamy are friends with benefits!"


End file.
